The Sweet and Sorrow of Life
by Mistress Yuna
Summary: completeSakura has been waiting for Syaoran for 10 years.She couldn't take the pain of waiting any long so she found a new person in her life.What if Syaoran does come back?Will he see her in the arms of somebody else?
1. Memories

This idea just popped into my mind when I was having a writer's block on Unlock the Past. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own ccs or the Brandy's song never will  
=......=Thoughts  
~Song~  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A young girl with aburn hair and sparkling emerald colored eyes was happily cleaning up her dorm room.She was at the age of 20.When she went to her dresser, she saw her stuffed bear Syaoran laying there.=Syaoran...= Memories flooded her mind.  
  
~*~Flashbacks~*~  
  
~Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry~  
  
The young couple were sitting on a bench in the park.Sakura sighed happily and leaned on Syaoran's shoulder."Sakura?" She looked up at him with her emerald eyes."What is it?" "I..." Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder."Whats wrong?" He started kicking rocks with his shoe."I have to go back to Hong Kong." Sakura eyes started to get watery.She tried to hold them but failed miserably."When are you coming back?" Syaoran couldn't bear looking at her like that."I don't really know..."  
  
~Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night~  
  
Sakura lay on her bed, staring at the moon.=Syoaran why are you leaving? I'm gonna miss you so much...=  
  
~Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, Have you ever~  
  
  
"Flight 942 is ready for take off in 5 minutes! I repeat Flight 942 is ready for take off in 5 minutes." The intercom's voice echoed thoughout the room.  
  
"Its time to say goodbye Sakura..."He kept his head down.Sakura just stood there with tears running down her face."Syaoran....please don't go..." She held the bear he gave tightly.He tried to avoid eye contact.Syaoran couldn't bear see her cry.Not like this. "I'm sorry Sakura.You know my family needs me right now." "But Syaoran....I need you too..."Sakura said barely above a whisper.Syaoran looked into her eyes.He kissed and hugged her goodbye."Goodbye Sakura...." After that, he ran. "SYAORAN!" He didn't stop, just kept going.Running away from her.  
  
~*~End of Flashbacks~*~  
Silent tears fell down Sakura's cheeks.=I can't take this anymore...too much pain.I can't wait for you anymore.I'm sorry Syaoran...= She stuffed the bear into the garbage can and walked out of her dorm to search for a new life.A new beginning.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think?Can I get 10 reviews to continue?  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	2. The New Person..

Hi ppl! Thanx for all the reviews! You can always email me suggestions for the story at AnimeAngel2001@aol.com ! ^_^ Sorry for spelling errors! I'm really bad at spelling and too lazy to look them up T_T  
  
Mistress Yuna  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A little flying, yellow flew over to the garbage can to see Sakura's bear.=Poor Sakura.Once I get my hands on that chinese boy... he'll pay.= Kero looked around the room.Then something caught his eyes.=Oooh chocolate!=  
  
~*~Outside~*~  
  
Sakura sat on the bench where Syaoran told her he was going back to Hong Kong.She looked at all the beautiful sakura trees blossoming in the spring.Sakura took a deep breath of that sweet scent of spring.  
  
"Hey Sakura.."Sakura turned around to be face to face with a guy about her age.He had spiked up blonde hair, light blue eyes,and was wearing a high school jacket."Oh hi Chaos..." Sakura could imagine Syaoran coming over and beating the crap out of the guy for talking to her.Chaos put his arm around Sakura."I was thinking that you...and me should go out tonight?" =Ok this is it Sakura.This is your oportunity for you to become a new person.="...Ok I accept" Chaos smiled. Sakura faked a smile back."Alright I'll meet you at your dorm at 8.." After that he walked off.=Isn't this suppose to make me feel better?Then why do I just feel guilty..=Sakura wondered.  
  
Meanwhile in the shadows of the park, a girl at Sakura's age watched the whole thing in disbelief.Her long,black hair was tied in ordangos and she watched Sakura with her light brown eyes.Her chinese dress swayed in the spring breeze.=What are you doing,Kinomoto?! Syaoran loves you! He even broke the engagment with me,Meilin Li!! Your suppose to wait for him remember? But I can understand why your doing this but still...= Meilin ran off too see Tomoyo.  
  
~*~In Sakura's Dorm~*~  
Sakura had a roommate named Tomoyo.She had long purple hair that reached her waist and kind blue eyes.She always helped Sakura in problems like when Syaoran left she helped her through the tough times of life.Tomoyo was playing with Kero until she heard a knock."Whose there?" "Its me,Meilin!" She opened the door."Hey! Haven't seen you in a while!" Meilin smiled then frowned."I need to talk to you.Its about Sakura.She just can't abandon Syaoran like that!" Tomoyo sat on her bed.Meilin sat in the nearest chair.Kero flew over to Meilin."Look Meilin,Sakura has to choose her own path of life.Its not really your descision to make if Sakura moved on in life!" "Look stuffed animal! Your only saying that cause you don't like Syaoran at all do you?! You should see how hard he's working to try to come to Japan! I only came here to see you guys!" Tomoyo decided she's been quiet long enough."How come you got to come back but Syaoran hasn't?" Meilin sighed."Somebody has to protect the Li Clan and he's trying to save up money to come here.I've done the same but I started earlier than him."  
  
Sakura then walked in."Hey!" She looked at Meilin."Oh Hi Meilin!" Meilin pretended she didn't know anything."Hey Sakura!" "Guess what?!" Kero decided to take a lunchbreak.Tomoyo looked at Sakura."Um I don't know What?" Meilin nodded."Yea what? We want to know!" Sakura jumped on her bed."I got a date with Chaos Kioa!" =Calm down Meilin, don't kill Sakura don't kill Sakura...= She keeps on repeating that thought.=Sakura.Your gonna have to go through this on your own=Kero thought.=Hmm what dress design should I make for Sakura on this date?=  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Too short? Please review it!  
  
Mistress Yuna   



	3. Preparing for the Date

Hi again! Thanx for all the reviews! ^_^Sorry it took so long for the chapter! Forgive me?I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made,I was rushing to get this chapter out b4 you kill me! ^_^() oh yea Happy 4th of July!  
  
Mistress Yuna  
===========================================  
Sakura glanced at the clock.=6:30..Where is Tomoyo and Kero? It can't take that long to find some fabrics can it?= Meilin sat on Sakura's bed wondering if she should let Sakura betray Syaoran like this."Sakura?" Sakura looked at Meilin."What is it?" Meilin looked at the ground."Are you gonna go through this? Are you really trying to forget about Syaoran?" She twirled a strand of her long, black hair, worried what her answer would be.Sakura faked a smile at her."Of course not! He'll always be my friend!" Sakura's voice echoed in both their heads.=friend..?= Meilin excused herself and walked out of the dorm.She leaned against Sakura's dorm door.=How can she do this? How can she just throw Syaoran out of her life like this?=  
  
Tomoyo was coming back with all her fabrics for her dress design for Sakura's date tonight.Kero was flying right beside her.They both noticed Meilin sadly leaning on the dorm door.Kero flew over to Meilin."I'm sorry Meilin.I know you want to protect Syaoran from getting hurt but Sakura needs to get on with her life.." Meilin took back her hand and slapped Kero.He rubbed his now bruised cheek."What was that for?" He looked at her angrily with his big eyes. Streams of silent tears fell down her cheek."Syaoran is more like a brother to me than a cousin.I can't let Sakura crush his heart by going out with some jock.Its not fair to Syaoran at all..." Tomoyo looked at Meilin sadly.=I don't know what to do...Help Meilin by breaking Chaos and her up or Help Sakura going on with her life?Either way someone gets hurt right?=  
  
~*~Later~*~  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.She smiled at the reflection staring back at her.Meilin smiled at Tomoyo's new design.It was very different to what she was used to seeing her design back in the Clow Card capturings.It was just a plain and simple elegant lavender dress."So what do you think?" "You look perfect Sakura." "Very impressive Tomoyo!" Sakura didn't hear one more reply."Kero? What do you think?" Kero didn't really care what was going on right now.His eyes were glued on the TV gripping the playstations controller tightly in his little hands.The playstation was something Kero begged Sakura into buying for him."Um yea great is dinner done yet?" Sakura sighed.=Same old Kero never changing...= Sakura smiled at her friends thinking about Chaos.Meilin felt guilty.=She's actually smiling.I haven't seen her smile like that.She only smiles like that when she thinks of Syaoran.For the first time in a long time,she's happy going with somebody else.Kero's right.She does have to go on with her life.She cant wait forever for Syaoran.Even if it does hurt him she has gone through more pain.But he's been working hard to get back here...I-I don't know which one is right...=   
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
A young man with messy brown hair and eyes yawned because of his long flight.He breathed in the scent of Tokyo.=It feels nice to be back..=An image of a young girl with honey colored hair and bright emerald eyes flashed through his mind.=Sakura I've finally come back to you...=He grabbed his bags and walked off to see Sakura.  
  
~*~Sakura's dorm~*~  
*knock knock*All the girls rushed to the door.Meilin opened the door since she got there first.On the other side of the door was Chaos Kioa."Hi there!" She faked a smile at him clenching her fist.=Don't kill him remember that Meilin don't kill him...= She repeated that thought over and over."Your Sakura's date right?" He looked confused."Uh yea thats her name right?" Tomoyo pushed Sakura over to him.Sakura smiled at him."Hi again!" "Are you ready to go?" She nodded in reply.Tomoyo and Meilin waved goodbye to them. Tomoyo sighed."What do you think will happen?" "I don't really know..." Meilin sadly said. Tomoyo went to her closet and pulled out some binoculers and walkie talkies."Want to find out?" She smiled slyly."Yea lets go before they leave!" They both rushed out the door leaving Kero behind with his precious playstation.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
oook maybe it wasn't so long.Sorry but I'm gonna write the next chapter right now.Its probably gonna get out tomorrow.Please review!  
  
Mistress Yuna  



	4. The Day Of Her Life

Hi ppls!This is my longest chapter ever! ^_^ Soo happy! Please review it!   
  
Mistress Yuna  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoyo and Meilin quickly ran through the halls looking for Sakura and Chaos."Where are they?" Meilin spotted Sakura getting into Chao's car."There they are!Lets go!" She quickly pointed to where they were.They moved quickly but stayed hidden from sight.Tomoyo noticed they were starting to leave."AAAAAAAHHHHHH THEIR LEAVING!"Meilin sighed."Come on lets just get a taxi!" She raised her hand."TAXI!" Many cabs passed by her."Here let me show you how its done" Tomoyo raised some money in the air.Cabs rushed to Tomoyo's side.  
  
Sakura quietly sat in Chao's car.It felt just like the first time Syaoran took her out to dinner.She smiled remembering how many times he blushed everytime she talked to him when they were capturing clow cards.Then tears started to blur her vision thinking about saying he was going to come back.Syaoran never sent a letter or return the ones she sent him.She quickly wiped her tears before Chao's noticed them.He was getting uncomfortable with the silence and decided to start a conversation."So um Sakura.You look really beautiful tonight." Sakura looked up at him, surprised at the compliment.She smiled and blushed."Thanx Chaos.Thats really nice of you to say that." His car then pulled at a stop."Here we are!" Sakura looked at the resturaunt."Tokyo Dreams...?" She was shocked.It was the most expensive resturaunt in the whole country.=How could he afford this?= Chaos opened the door for Sakura.He offered his arm."May I escort the lovely Sakura?" She took his arm and walked to the Tokyo Dreams.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin slowly got out of the cab."Woah...that was a really bad ride." "Aww come on Meilin! It was um fun!" She turned around to pay the guy.She noticed it was the Tokyo Dreams Resturaunt."Wow.Who would've thought a jock would bring a girl here." Meilin looked at her quizzily."Whats so special about it?" Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief."You don't know that this is the most expensive place in Japan?Also the fanciest I think.Ok we got the walkie talkies, binoculers, Oh my god! I forgot my camera!" She banged her hand against a wall."How could I forget my camera!" Meilin rolled her eyes."Come on! Forget the stupid camera." She dragged Tomoyo to the resturaunt.  
  
Sakura looked around.=Everything is so neat and elegant...="Name please?" "Chaos Kioa?" The man searched down the list."Ah yes.This waiter will asist you tonight." A tall man with shaggy black hair came by."Hey Squirt." "Touya? What are you doing here?" "What does it look like? I work here now." Sakura sighed.Touya noticed she was with someone."What happened to the chinese boy?" Sakura looked down sadly.He noticed she didn't want to talk about it and decided to change the subject."Let me show you your table." Touya led them to one of the nicest looking tables.It had sakura flowers surrounding the table.The candles had a nice strawberry scent."Thank you Touya." "Anytime Squirt." He gave them some menus."I'll be back to take your order." Touya walked over to take somebody else's order.  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo spied on them through a window.They took seperate sides.Tomoyo watches what Sakura is doing while Meilin is watching Chaos.Meilin pushed a walkie talkie button."Hello Tomoyo?" "Meilin! I really want to get my camera.I want to call this date "To Be Forgotten" Touya right now is taking their orders." Meilin wasn't very good at reading lips."Um I think Chaos is saying...I have no clue what he's saying.Why don't we go and spy at them from a near table?" Tomoyo thought for a moment."Yea thats a good idea Meilin.But theres one little problem.DONT YOU THINK THEIR GOING TO SEE US?!Hello their not stupid!" "It was just an idea..."  
  
Touya came back with their orders.Sakura looked at its perfect display how they placed everything.She just ordered some eggrolls and noodles.Chaos ordered steak."Chaos? Why did you ask me out? " Chaos looked up from his dinner."I....I just thought you were a really nice person that I should get to know and um I liked you for a long time." Sakura blushed."Thank you."   
  
"SHES BLUSHING!!" Tomoyo screamed into the walkie talkie."Yea I think he said that she really likes rice? Umm I think he's nervous thats all I can say." Meilin sighed sadly.=I hope Syaoran wont find out.I don't know what I would do if he does= Meilin looked through her binoculers.She caught a glimpse of a tall man with shaggy black hair."Whats Touya doing here?" "Huh Touya? Here? Probably at another job." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
After dinner,Chaos took Sakura to the park with Tomoyo and Meilin following.Tomoyo looked around."This place looks familiar."She whispered to Meilin.They stayed hidden in a tree nearby.She thought about it for a moment."Oh yea I remember.This is the same place and sakura tree that Syaoran told her he loved her.I have that on tape I think." Meilin looked down at the happy couple.(AN:I'm sorry if I'm wrong but this is my story..)  
  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
Syaoran sighed wondering through Tokyo.=Everything is still the same as always=He looked around where he was.He saw the park where he told Sakura he loved her.Syaoran smiled and decided to go there for memories.  
  
Chaos looked into Sakura's emerald eyes while she stared into his sapphire ones.She smiled and leaned forward while he did the same until their lips touched in a long,sweet, and simple kiss.  
  
Tomoyo sighed."How romantic..." Meilin looked at them in fear."Um Tomoyo I think you better looked over there."She pointed in some other direction."Huh?" Tomoyo glanced at where Meilin.=Uh oh...= Syaoran didn't notice the kiss was walking in the park getting closer to the couple,admiring all the cherry blossoms around."We better keep him away from here." They quickly climbed down from the tree and ran over to Syaoran.He looked at them in surprise."Hi Tomoyo and Meilin. Its good to see you.Wheres Sakura?" They both looked at him nervously."We don't know." He looked at them sadly."Oh ok.Well then I'll see you later." He continued walking down the park.Tomoyo walked in front of Syaoran,blocking his view from Sakura and Chaos."Tomoyo? Whats wrong?" She put a hand behind her hand."Well um I thought we can all go out to eat.You know talk to catch up on whats going on?" Syaoran sensed something was wrong."She's here isn't she? What happened to her?" He pushed Tomoyo aside worried at what happened.  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin closed their eyes hoping Chaos and Sakura went home before he saw.Their were wrong.So very wrong.Syaoran stared at them in shock.=Sakura....="Sakura?" Sakura quickly broke the kiss and knew it was the voice of Syaoran.He knew thats what Tomoyo and Meilin didn't want him to see."Sakura? What happened to waiting for me? " Sakura walked up to him leaving Chaos dumbfounded.She kept her head down avoiding his gaze.Droplets of tears fell down from her face to the ground.After awhile she looked back up at him with her tear-stained face."Syaoran.I'm sorry." Guilt took over Syaoran's soul."Its ok Sakura.I'm so sorry for leaving you..." He put his hand on her shoulder but she brushed it off."Look Syaoran.I've gone on with my life.Do you know what pain you've caused throughout the years?" "Sakura I--" Sakura took a step back.She took her hand and slapped him as hard as she could.He touched his face in shock."Forgive me.Each day for the last 10 years,my hope for you in coming back grew weaker.You never called,never mailed me back all the letters I sent you.Never ever stayed in contact.I finally found someone new Syaoran.We're over..." Sakura turned around and walked up to Chaos."Lets go..." Sakura sadly took one last look at Syaoran.=Goodbye Syaoran....=  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo sadly looked at Syaoran.Tears blurred his vision."Goodbye Sakura..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Is it the end? I ain't telling you! You have to wait! *laughs evily* Don't you love cliffhangers?Its not really one but its close enough.Please review!   
  
Mistress Yuna 


	5. Confused Feelings

Thanx soo much for the reviews!I'm sorry you all had to wait! I wanted to finish writing Unlock the Past before I write the next chapter of this.^^ Review!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own ccs or Selena's song  
  
~Mistress Yuna  
--------------------------------------------------  
Syaoran touched his face where Sakura slapped him.It teared him up inside watching that image of her with somebody else.Tears fell gently fell against his cheeks.Tomoyo didn't know what to do.All there was just watch the scene.Nobody can do anything about it.Guilt and treason.These words that repeated in Meilin's mind.She stepped in front of Syaoran."Look Syaoran.I'm really sorry.I-- She ..." Meilin couldn't find herself to explain what happened.Silence took over for a while until his voice that sounded so cold replaced it."Why didn't you tell me this was happening,Meilin?" His hand balled up in a fist.His knuckles turning white."Look Syaoran...I don't really know..it just seemed right at the time." He turned to her.His brown messy hair covered his eyes so Meilin couldn't tell if what emotion he was having.She couldn't stand seeing him like this.She felt as if she had betrayed him.Syaoran pushed her aside and ran off.Meilin was going to go after him but a hand was laid on her shoulder.She turned around to see Tomoyo shaking her head."I think Syaoran wants to be alone and think.Maybe we should talk to Sakura." Meilin smiled and nodded.  
  
Choas and Sakura were in front of her dorm.She smiled at him."Thank you Chaos." Chaos nodded."No problem.See you next friday night?" Sakura nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she went inside her dorm room.When she went inside,she saw Kero still playing his playstation."Have a good night?" "Mm-hmm! Very good! Hey how long have you playing that?" Kero gripped his controller tighter."AAAAHHH Look what you made me do! You made me fall in the pit of snakes! Now I got to start all over again!" Sakura sighed not caring what Kero said.She walked over to her window seeing the moon shining bright.She smiled at it.It seemed to smiled right back at her.Sakura thought about when they were in the park.The kiss was something that shot into her mind.She blushed at that thought.Sakura danced over to her bed,humming a tune dreamily.The door swung open with Tomoyo and Meilin walking in."Hi Tomoyo and Meilin!" She said in a singing like voice.  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed across from Sakura."Umm Sakura? We want to talk to you about Syaoran..." Meilin bit her lip worried of her answer.The name Syaoran struck into Sakura's mind.The only word in that sentence that she can hear.Sakura thought about when her and Chaos were at the park.She remember the two words she said that made a cold shiver down her spine.=We're over...=Sakura shook that thought off and decided to act normal."What about him?" "You kinda hurt him really bad back there."She turned away from them."Don't you think he hurt me worse than I hurt him? Why do you think I went out with Chaos? I had to move on you guys." Tears fell to the ground.Tomoyo looked at Meilin signaling she didn't want to talk about it.Meilin looked around to see the clock blinking the time."Oh hey look at the time! Isn't it time to sleep?" Tomoyo nodded in response."Sleep is very good you know!" Sakura smiled and stepped over to the closet.She grabbed out a sleeping bad."You can sleep on my bed tonight.I'll sleep on the ground for today."  
  
~Meanwhile~  
Syaoran stared out in the midnight blue sky.He hadn't eaten or slept since he heard Sakura say the words 'we're over...'The light of the lamp in his apartment made the window like a mirror.He reflection stared at him.The image of Sakura replaced his reflection.He smiled happily until it disappeared back to his image.Syaoran sighed.=Are we really over?=Syaoran hoped with all his heart she is wrong.They were meant for each other,aren't they? Then an image of Chaos and Sakura together repeated in his mind leaving him alone in the shadows.. =Maybe I should take my mind of this..?=He walked over to the radio and turned it on.Syaoran laid back on his bed and closed his eyes while he listened to the song.  
  
~Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me~  
  
Syaoran grabbed the radio and slammed it into the wall.Every word of that song was true.When he was back in Hong Kong, he hoped Sakura waited for him.He thought about her everyday wishing he was in Japan with her.Syaoran gave out a depressed sigh.He's been gone too long.Syaoran took a stuffed bear.It was the bear Sakura had gave him 10 years ago when he left for Hong Kong.He hugged it tightly.Syaoran reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small, blue, velvet box.He opened it.Inside was a ring with 2 jewls pink and green,symboling Syaoran and Sakura, with little white diamonds surrounding it.He twirled the ring a little bit,sighing that she found somebody new.Syaoran put it back in the velvet box.=Maybe I'm wrong...maybe we weren't meant for eachother...Is it time for me to move on too?=  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Is Syaoran right? Is it time for him to move on? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	6. Moving on....?

School is coming too close!! I'm soo sad that summer is ending.Sorry its so short but umm can' t think of a way to make it longer.Please review!  
  
Disclaimer:don't own it...not the poem either.My friend wrote it. ^^ Thanx Hillary for letting me use the poem!  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
The sun shone brightly the next morning,everybody woke up and did their morning routine.Kero wasn't actually playing his game for once.He laid there sleeping on the top of the system.When Tomoyo and Sakura got into their school uniforms,there was a knock at the door.Sakura opened to see who it was.She looked to see nobody but a lovely scupture of a cherry blossom tree.She smiled as she saw the note attached.  
  
To my dearest Sakura,  
"You don't know how much you mean to me  
If I could I'd make you see  
If I did I wouldn't know where to start  
No matter what you'll still have a place in my heart  
  
Im lucky to have you in my life  
I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world  
Words can't describe the way i feel  
It's more than i can say  
  
I wouldn't know what I would do   
If I ever lost you  
I know what I have  
And I wouldn't take that for granted  
  
Doesn't matter what anyone says  
I'll still love you this way  
Don't know what I would do with myself  
If I ever hurt you  
  
When I look at you  
I know I found a love that's true  
Promise me you'll never go away  
My love is here to stay  
  
I thought love sucks  
That's before I found you  
I don't want you to be the last to know  
How much I love you" -by Hillary Phan  
  
Love,  
Chaos Kioa  
  
Sakura sighed with happiness.=He's so sweet...=Meilin took a look at the note.=How pathetic...but it is sweet.I mean all he wrote that was from him was "To my dearest Sakura and Love,Chaos Kioa.=Meilin sighed sadly wondering what Syaoran is doing.She sat beside the window staring into the sky.Watching birds fly and chirp happily together.Tomoyo looked at her watch."10:30....ACK! We're gonna be late Sakura!!!" Sakura ignored her and put the vase on her dresser where the bear use to be.She stared at it, admiring its beauty.Tomoyo rolled her eyes."Come on Sakura!" She grabbed her arm and started running to their homeroom.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
Syaoran's eyes wondered around his surroundings.Waiting for her to come.He looked at his watched.Syaoran sighed sadly.=Why am I doing this? I'm suppose to be with Sakura...she's the only one for me isn't she? But she's moved on so should I="Syaoran! Over here!" A girl with long,wavey blonde hair and emerald green eyes waved her hand in the air.Syaoran smiled a little."Hey Mai!" Mai ran over to Syaoran and hugged his arm tightly."I soo cannot believe you had feelings for me all these years of me asking you out for so long and you kept turning me down! Remember in Hong Kong? I use to train with you and Meilin.I only did it so I could get closer to you.I didn't believe in all that nonsense fighting though and I got hurt alot." She giggled as she remembered some memories.Syaoran sighed knowing it was going to be a long long day.He remembered Mai when they were little.She had been trying to get him to go out with her since he forever basically.Mai was the only other girl Syaoran can think of to replace Sakura.Mai kept continuing her little nonsense conversation without Syaoran saying anything.  
  
~*~Math class~*~  
  
Sakura sat in math class staring off into space.The only time she returned from space was to take out the note from her pocket and reading it again.She sighed everytime she finished and stared off towards space again.The math teacher, Mrs.Soai, was reading algebra equations from a book until she heard Sakura sigh.She looked up from her book and slammed it in front of Sakura, making her jump from her seat."Ms.Kinomoto, what is so more interesting that algebra equations? " "Basically anything but this..." Tomoyo muttered. "Ms.Daidoji would you care to say anything to the class?" Mrs.Soai stared at her angrily with her brown eyes behind the glasses.Tomoyo and Sakura shook their head and Sakura returned to her seat.   
  
~*~The Park~*~  
  
Syaoran looked at all cherry blossoms blossoming in the spring.Each time one fell over to him, he saw a memory of Sakura in each petal."...so what do you think??" Mai looked up at Syaoran.Syaoran looked down at her."Umm yea I think its great??" She frowned."Thats not very nice,Syaoran..." He looked around to change the subject."umm how about we go to the pond?" Mai smiled."Ok! Remember that one time that....." Syaoran ignored what she was saying.All he did was admire nature's beauty.=....This isn't right...Mai isn't the one for me.Only Sakura can be and nobody can replace her.But I have no one else=  
  
When they sat near the pond,Syaoran looked at the swans and ducks playing in the water.Mai leaned on his shoulder happily.He put some bread crumbs from his sandwich from earlier in his hands and tried to get a swan or duck over.When one finally came, he felt Mai grabbing his arm and shaking it.The duck swam away quickly.Syaoran looked down angrily at Mai for scaring the duck."Oh oh Syaoran! Look at that cute little couple! Aren't they like soo kawaii?" She pointed to a bench with a couple kissing in the tree shadows.Syaoran almost fell into the pond.^_^() He looked over at them.Blood boiled in his veins and he saw.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saw who? Is that what your wondering?? hehe I just thought it would be fun to put another cliffhanger. ^^ Please review!  
  
Mistress Yuna   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Questions Unanswered

Hi again! I finally thought of a new story to start when I finish this one.Please review! ^_^  
  
----------------------------------------------  
.......Chaos?! With somebody else than Sakura? (Dun dun dun!!) Syaoran clenched his fist tightly that his knuckles turned white.Mai looked at Syaoran."Whats the matter?? You don't think their kawaii?" His eyes were cold as ice.It sent a shiver down her spine.Mai backed away from him.=I don't think he thinks their kawaii....Maybe its one of his old girlfriends? What if I'm only here to make someone jealous? Nah...Syaoran wouldn't do that.= Syaoran walked up to Chaos.He grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground."Whats your problem?!" Syaoran glared at him.Choas glared at him back as he brushed some dirt off himself."What are you talking about?! All I'm doing is kissing my girlfriend. You have a problem with that? If you don't, then I suggest you leave." Syaoran took his clenched fist and plunged it into Chaos's gut.He collasped to the grass.The woman who was with Chaos ran to him.   
  
"You have already caused enough pain in my life.Taking Sakura and then betraying her...I don't see what Sakura sees in you." Syaoran turned away to leave.He ran as fast as he could. Away from everything until he crashed into somebody.As he got up,he mumbled a sorry,not bothering to look at the person he crashed into."Syaoran??" He looked up to see Meilin."What happened? Are you hurt?" Her worried eyes scanned him for any wounds."No,nothing like that." Meilin was still worried about him.=Probably lying to me again...= "Why don't you come with me and you can tell me what happened?" Syaoran nodded.  
  
~*~At Sakura's dorm~*~  
  
Meilin walked in the dorm and sat on chair.Syaoran looked around."Why did you bring me here?" "Well this is where I'm staying for now. Now tell me what happaned."Syaoran sat on Sakura's bed.After a short 5minutes,Syaoran was done explaining."What should I do,Meilin?" Meilin thought for a few minutes."The only thing to do is try to tell Sakura."Syaoran sighed knowing she was gonna say that.The door flew open with Sakura, seeming to fly through the room.She didn't notice Syaoran was there.She hopped gracefully on the bed but knocked Syaoran down.Sakura didn't care.She held a envelope in her hand,already opened and already read.Syaoran snatched the note from her hand, waking her up in her daydream.He scanned the note quickly before getting yelled at.  
  
"Something about you   
Draws me deep inside  
Something that I just can't hide  
You captured me with all your charms  
Keeping me safe and warm in your arms  
What is it about you that I love so much?  
Is it your smile to your soft touch?  
Something about you keeps me wondering  
Everything I love about you  
You got me showered in you love  
I think I dreamt you up one day  
I don't know what to say  
Something about you I can't figure out  
What is it about you've I fallen in love with?  
I can't get you off my mind  
You the only one who got me feeling this way  
Can you say?  
Why I love you so much  
Something about you   
It's something I can't describe  
Just can't find the words to say" -by Hillary Phan  
  
Love,Chaos  
  
Syaoran's face faulted.=Thats it? Thats all the note? Thats all he writes?!= "SYAORAN LI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DORMROOM?!" Sakura's head was red with anger.Somehow she felt happy inside her that he came.She shook that thought off.Syaoran blushed at where their position was.Sakura noticed that she was on top of Syaoran on her bed.She scrambled hurriedly on him. Syaoran sat upright and brushed himself off."umm well..." Meilin decided to leave the room.Before she did that she noticed somebody was missing."Wheres Tomoyo?" "I have no clue...She did meet some guy though.Maybe she went out with him?" Meilin nodded and walked out the door.  
  
Sakura turned her angry gaze to Syaoran.Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead."I....I don't want to see you hurt Sakura...but this is why I came here...." After explaining what had happened,Sakura stood there with no emotion at all.'W-what are you saying??" Syaoran sighed sadly."He was cheating on you, Sakura..." Sakura shook her head."no....no your lying.Your just jealous thats all!" She pulled out 2 notes from her pocket."These are notes, notes that came from the heart!" Syaoran shook his head a little."No Sakura.The poems came from Hillary Phan.They were'nt from him." Sakura pointed out the door.She said in a deadly cold voice."Syaoran, please get out.I need to think..." "But..." "Now Syaoran." "Sakura..." "OUT!!!!!" Syaoran jumped a little.Surprised that Sakura could ever be this cold.Once the door slowly closed with Syaoran out.Sakura collasped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.=Syaoran is probably lying anyway...he never lies to me though.But Chaos...those poems..I..just can't see Syaoran anymore not even as a friend.A friend wont let me hurt like this.=Pain consumed Sakura's heart.Thats all she felt.She quickly wiped her eyes when the door opened with Meilin.=She hurt Syaoran again...maybe he's the one who hurt her?=  
  
Sakura pasted a fake smile on her face."So did you find Tomoyo?" Meilin shook her head."Nope.Didn't bother to go look for her.I stayed out in the hallway the whole time." Sakura's fake smile turned into a frown."You heard didn't you..." She nodded in response.Sakura's eyes that used to be always filled with happiness,joy,and laughter were replaced with anger,sadness,and sorrow."Whats going to happen to me now? Is Syaoran telling me the truth? or Chaos the one for me?" Meilin's hair covered her eyes for a second."I can't tell you what you have to do Sakura.Its your life so you have to be the one that chooses.Syaoran or Chaos?" She lifted her head so her eyes weren't covered.Happiness gleamed and sparkled."You always did have a good heart.So I'll know you'll pick the one thats right!" Sakura nodded and smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
like it?? Review!  
  
Mistress Yuna 


	8. The One and Only....

  
Soooooo Sorry it took so long hehe I had another writer's block and fanfiction.net wasn't working but finally the next and last chapter is here!I want to dedicate this chapter 2....all the ppl who read this basically. ^^ Enjoy!  
  
Mistress Yuna  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura stayed in deep concentration, thinking of the 2 ones she loved,or she thought she did.=I can't love two people.I know Syaoran never lies to me but....Chaos he's at least never lets me wait.Syaoran... he just made me wait too long.Who would wait for someone for 10 years? He did come back right? I'm so confused...=After awhile,Sakura ran out of her dorm room.She stood in front of Chaos's door.=Maybe Chaos....he might be able to help me?=Tomoyo smiled and walked,daydreaming.She sighed. She spotted Sakura standing in the hallway."Sakura?" Sakura turned to see Tomoyo's worried, deep, blue, eyes."Whats going on?" Sakura gripped the notes tightly in her hands."I don't know....I think I've decided the one.But I need to talk to Chaos." She put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.As the door opened,Tomoyo fearfully stared into the image before them.  
  
There Chaos was, holding someone else in his arms.He seemed so happier with her than he ever was with Sakura.The dimmed light in his room,reflected on Sakura's tears that fell silently to the carpet.Tomoyo sadly look at Sakura.She couldn't tell what she was feeling.Her eyes seemed to dance with happiness but the tears were of sorrow.Chaos quickly pushed off the other girl off his lap."Sakura!" Sakura looked at him.=I...I feel so used...= "Whats going on Chaos? Why are you doing this to me?" Chaos didn't respond.His eyes were covered in the shadows."Sakura...we have to move on.We aren't meant for each other." Tomoyo stared in disbelief.Sakura shook her head angrily."Lies Chaos! These were all LIES!"Sakura took the beautifully written poems in her hands and ripped them apart."Syaoran was right..." =Syaoran.Please be waiting for me=Sakura ran with great speed out of the room.Tomoyo stared at Chaos angrily.She threw her hand across his face,leaving a scuffed up mark afterwards.Tomoyo ran after Sakura.Chaos stared at the door,the image of Sakura running out of the room repeated in his mind."Oh well..." He shrugged.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
Syaoran sat there on the bench,holding the ring.Admiring its beauty.The colors glowed brightly at the rays of the sun.=No one can ever replace Sakura= He knew he was too late.Syaoran ran his hand through his messy brown hair.Meilin watched him from a nearby tree.She sighed sadly."SYAORAN!" "huh?" Meilin looked over to see Sakura running.A gentle tapping on Meilin's shoulder made her jump.She turned to see Tomoyo with her video camera."Meilin! I can't see! Too many leaves in the way! Can you please move??" Tomoyo smiled at her but she saw Meilin's confusion."What ever happened to Chaos?? Well....lets just say its all good now." Meilin smiled and stared down at the two.  
  
Sakura ran into Syaoran's opened arms and cried her heart out.Syaoran just stroked her hair and repeatedly saying it was going to be ok.A while later, Sakura had no more tears to cry.Her eyes were puffy and red but they glowed at Syaoran.He hated it when she cried.It wasn't like Sakura.He loved seeing the one that made him first laugh and smiled."You were right Syaoran...He never loved me at all...All the beautiful poems, were all lies that he copied.Hoping to win my heart.It seems like he won somebody else's" Sakura sat on the bench.She smiled remembering all the memories that happened in this park.She inhaled the sweet scent of spring and leaned against Syaoran's shoulder happily.Cherry blossom trees surrounded the park.Petals of pink blossoms invaded them.   
  
Sakura looked up to Syaoran meeting his gaze."I'm so sorry for not believing you.." "And the insults don't forget them!" He replied playfully.She giggled."Yes yes and those too." They talked for hours about life,family,etc. Syaoran's eyes turned serious."Theres something I've been meaning to ask you ever since I came back..." Syaoran reached in his pocket and pulled out a bear.Tomoyo sighed and something caught her eye.Meilin was leaning on the tree trunk sleeping.Tomoyo shook Meilin.She gasped as she almost slipped off."Wha...is it Tomoyo? Well I don't care...I want to go back to sleep!" Meilin started to lean back on the tree but Tomoyo continued to shake her."LOOK MEILIN!Argh! Forget you! Its only Syaoran..." Meilin groaned and looked at where she was frantically pointing at.  
  
A twinkle lit Sakura's eyes."Its the bear I gave you...before you left." Syaoran nodded.He took out a blue velvet box out of it's backpack.(AN:I forgot if it had a backpack or not so if it didn't use ur imagination!) Sakura looked nervously at it.=Is he....= Syaoran opened it up and Sakura saw the ring."Its....its beautiful Syaoran..." He bent down on one knee.Syaoran's brown hair and eyes lit up in the dim moonlight."Sakura Kinomoto,daughter of Fujitaka and Nedeshiko Kinomoto, w..will you......I...." Tomoyo twirled a strand of her long purplish hair nervously, while Meilin held a tree branch tightly. Syaoran kept stammering in the middle of the question but finally found his courage to say it."I....Will you have the honor of being m...my...w-w....wife?"   
  
Silence filled the park.All the sounds were distant crickets chirping.Memories of Sakura and Syaoran flashed before their eyes.The Clow Cards,laughs,smiles,and the first time they said Aishiteru.Sakura giggled remembering how he asked her with all the stammering.Sakura nodded."Hai! Aishiteru,Syaoran Li..." Syaoran slid the ring on her finger."Aishiteru,Sakura.." Meilin and Tomoyo stared at the couple in their little moment."Did you get that all?" She closed her eyes and smiled."Yep! All on tape! I should call it....Discisions.What wedding dress should I design?"  
  
~*~Many Years Later~*~  
Sakura and Syaoran was sitting at the park,admiring the view of the lake.The lake reflected the sunset making an eerie glow in the area.Sakura leaned against Syaoran's shoulder happily and closed her eyes."Mommy! Daddy looky!" A little girl about the age of 5 came running to Sakura and Syaoran and tripped on a small rock.Sakura sat up and looked into her eyes.Curiousity filled in them."What is it, Mikomi?" Mikomi had short brown hair,emerald green eyes,and a smile that can brighten the coldest of hearts.She is a klutz like Sakura was at her age and strong like Syaoran.Mikomi opened her hand to show them a shiny rock.She smiled brightly at them."Isn't it pretty?" "Uhhh yea..." Sakura laughed.Mikomi sat on Syaoran's lap."Tell me stowy!" Syaoran looked at her nervously,having no clue what to say. "I uh...umm I don't know any stories..." Sakura sighed, seeing her pleading eyes."I know one.Once upon a time..."  
  
In the middle of the story, Mikomi fell asleep.Sakura held the little girl in her arms while Syaoran drove home to put her in her bed.,Sakura stroke her hair softly.She smiled at her angelic appearance when she was asleep.But when she's awake she's too energetic for Sakura and Syaoran to keep up with.Life was good to them in years they together till death due them part.  
  
~Fin  
-------------------------------------------------  
So what didja think?? Hoped u liked it! ^^ Please review! Bye for now!  
  
Mistress Yuna  



End file.
